villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films)
Norman Osborn, also known as The Green Goblin, is the main antagonist of the 2002 film, Spider-Man. He was Spider-Man's arch enemy, and as such, it was no surprise that when the film was released, he was the chosen villain. Though still very much a villain, he had a few differences from his mainstream counterpart. He later appears in visions as a posthumous antagonist in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 as his son Harry Osborn takes up the mantle of the New Goblin in Spider-Man 3. He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed John Geiger and Jack Lassen, Rat, and Eric Masters. History Norman Osborn was the wealthy owner of Oscorp. He was first seen driving his son Harry to the spider genetics lab in the family limo (much to Harry's embarrassment who would much rather arrive by bus like all the other students). He was initially pleasant and supporting of Peter's friendship and scientific potential, and also wanted his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, Norman's company began to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum for a military contract having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents that it had been tested on have displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding was on the verge of being cut, Norman became desperate and ultimately tested the serum on himself. The process drove him insane and he promptly murdered his own assistant, Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman woke up afterwards in his home, amnesiac, and sick. Later, Quest Aerospace, another company that competed for the military contract, suffered a bombing attack, that was unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Following the attack, Osborn learned that Quest had decided to use to wake of the attack to capitalise and expand; they had made a deal with his Board of Directors with the intent of buying Oscorp, and the Board expected Norman's resignation. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again became the Green Goblin and murdered the board members, and also first encountered Spider-Man, whom he became intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realized what he was doing, but he succumbed to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tried to convince him to join his cause, but he was later rejected. Later the Goblin burns a apartment building to get Spider-Man's attention he ask will he join him Spider-Man declines and they fight. They are equally matched but goblin gains a slight advantage over Peter since he cuts his arm but Peter uses his web to throw the Goblin and escaping him since he was to strong. As time passes, Norman began to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half inside him, attacked and threatened May Parker to spite Spider-Man, and also let him know that he was aware of his secret identity. The two's feud came to a head when the Green Goblin abducted Mary Jane and threatened to kill her, and forced Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man, however, was able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, and who was assisted by civilians who attacked Green Goblin and condemned him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin took Spider-Man to a deserted area where their battle resumed.Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb which destroyed Spider-Man's mask and injured him Green Goblin then states out of pity "misery" "misery" "misery that's what you chosen meaning that Spider-Man brought this on himself and betrayed green goblins offer of friendship. Green Goblin savagely beats Spider-Man which made Goblin gain the upperhand. as much as Spider-Man tried to fight back he couldn't due to his injuries although he those use his web to stop him but with the goblins strength he rips it. Spider-Man is then incapacitated and defeated. Just as Green Goblin was about to win he had got a trident to kill Spider-Man and vowed to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, that threat only succeeded in invigorating Spider-Man, who managed to defeat and subdue the Green Goblin. As Spider-Man punches him a few times, till the Goblin realized he's had enough, then he finally unmasked himself as Norman Osborn, who begged for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man by saying 'be a son to me now' that he loved him like his own son. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman was strong enough for Norman to attempt to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moved out of the way and Norman was impaled by his own glider. Freed from the Green Goblin's control, Norman accepts his fate as he tells Peter not to tell Harry about his crimes, right before he finally dies leaving Peter in sorrow for not only losing another father figure but Harry's dad. Out of pity, Spider-Man took Norman's corpse back to the Osborn Mansion and left, but not before Harry spotted him with his father's body. At Norman’s funeral, Harry vowed to exact revenge on Spider-Man, believed him responsible for killing his father, and asserted that Peter was all that he had left. Though deceased, the malevolent half of Norman Osborn would live on as a figment of Harry Osborn's imagination, which goaded him to continue his father's legacy and seek vengeance on Spider-Man. However, Harry soon learned about the true circumstances behind his father's death from his butler, so he abandoned his vendetta against Spider-Man. Abilities Green Goblin is smart and strong able to use his intelligence to have Spider-Man choose who to save which made Spider-Man in a conflict. The goblin also has his glider for flight. He has bladed sharp weapons. Green Goblin has superhuman strength that is on par with Spider-Man cable of brutally beating Spider-Man with kicks, uppercuts, and punches during the final battle without getting so much as a scratch from Spider-Man. Able to identify Spider-Man's true identity. Green Goblin uses pumpkin bombs also as a weapon and razor bats which did manage to cut Spider-Man also sleeping gas as well. His final weapon is his glider which he uses for transportation and rarely only used it twice mostly goblin would mostly fight Spider-Man in hand to hand rather than air. Some of goblins abilities is also agility possibly just as much as Spider-Man as he's able to flip towards him during the final battle. Goblin didn't have any major injuries during battles with Spider-Man that got a bomb blasted in his face but when Spider-Man pulls the wall down, Goblin is still superdurable enough to still be able to climb out of it although badly hurt Appearance The Goblin has a shiny metal green suit that's pressed and manufactured were it fits the mask and glider and the person wearing it. The mask is a goblin mask with yellow eyes and an opening for his mouth. On his left leg is a button which slides the eyes of the mask up for Goblin to see. On his right arm is also a button for the glider to come. He has metal green layer on his arms and chest without weighing him with heavier armor. On his wrists are button's as well for the sleeping gas he used against Spider-Man. As for his abdomen, back, and legs which instead of mostly green armor it is smooth out where the wearer can move easily and not restricted. Quotes * "Out, am I!?" - Green Goblin to the Oscorp Board members before killing them. * "Are you in, or are you out?" - Green Goblin to Spider-Man about the choice of joining him or not. * "Finish it! Finish it!" - Green Goblin telling Aunt May to finish her prayer as he attacks her at her own home. *''"Can Spider-Man come out to play?." ''- Norman as The Goblin, talking to Peter / Spider-Man at the phone after that May was attacked by him. *''"Let die the woman you love. Or suffer the little children"'' - Green Goblin making Spider-Man choose to save Mary-Jane or the Kids on the sky tram. *''"Misery, misery, misery that's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!"''-Green Goblin as he attacks and beats Spider-Man. *''"God-speed Spider-Man."'' - Green Goblin right before he's killed by his own glider. *''"Peter...don't tell Harry."'' - Norman Osborn's last words before his demise. *''"AVENGE ME!"''-Norman to Harry in Harry's vision. Gallery Norman Osborne with Harry 2002.jpg|Norman Osborn trying to bond with his son Harry. Url-Norman.jpeg|Norman Osborn hears that his company is demanding about his resign. Dr. Norman Osborne in his lab.png|Norman in the lab. Norman drinks the serum.png|"40 thousand years of evolution, and we've barely even tapped the vastness of human potential." Norman uses the performance enancing serum test on himself. The Green Goblin 6.jpg|Norman goes insane from the serum and kills his partner Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman Osborn rising to power as he turns into the Green Goblin.png|Norman transforming into the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin 7.jpg|The Green Goblin's first appearance as he kills the Quest company board members and also US Military generals. Marvel-Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-.jpg|Norman Osborn succumbs to the darker side of his personality. Green Goblin attacking the Festival.jpg|The Goblin ambushing the Unity Festival at Times Square. The Green Goblin 2.jpg|"OUT, am I?!" Goblin attacking the festival party and killing the Oscorp board members. The Green Goblin 4.jpg|"JAMESON, YOU SLIME!!! Who's the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man?!!?" File:3414417-spider-man-2002-green-goblin-tobey-maguire-willem-dafoe.png|"Here's the real truth. There are eight million people in this city and those teaming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders. You, me? We're exceptional." Green Goblin I movie h1.jpg|"I could squash you like a bug right now, but I'm offering you a choice. Join me!" Spiderman 1 - Burning Building Scene (HD 1080p) - YouTube_163567.jpg|Spider-Man and Goblin face to face in their second battle The Green Goblin 3.jpg|"NO ONE SAYS "NO" TO ME!" Green-goblin.jpg|Goblin attacks Aunt May. The Green Goblin 5.jpg|"We are what we choose to be....Now, choose!" - After Goblin drops MJ and the tram, forcing Spider-Man to decide who he wants to save first. Tumblr leyoobW37z1qetulm.jpg|"It's time to die!" Green Goblin unveils his glider's weapons. Norman reveals himself to Peter begging for Mercy.jpg|"Peter! Stop! It's me! The Goblin committed all those crimes, I had nothing to do with it! I beg of you, protect me! Don't let him take me again! Forgive me and be a son to me!" Green-goblin-death.png|"Peter...don't tell Harry...(dies). Norman gets impaled by his own glider. File:Mirror,_Mirror.png|Norman as he appears in a mirror as Harry's hallucination in Spider-Man 2. Trivia * During the final battle scene it was supposed to be more brutal with more blood and the use of razor sharp weapons again and Spider-Man's beating was supposed to be more brutal but they decided to tone it down to meet PG-13 rating. *After he became insane and gained his malevolent and sadistic other half, Norman became the Dragon to himself, since no one knew that Norman was the Green Goblin (at least until the climax when he revealed himself to Spider-Man). *Willem Dafoe portrayed Norman Osborn in each of the three films of the Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy. Although his character was killed during the climax of the first film, Norman appeared in the other two films as a vision/hallucination to his son, Harry, thus, he liked to manipulate him and drive him into trying killing Spider-Man. **Aside from appearing as a vision of Norman Osborn in Spider-Man 3, Dafoe appears in a cameo as a customer in a club that Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy go to. *Norman Osborn, a.k.a. the Green Goblin, also appeared as the main antagonist in the 2002 Video Game based on the film. In the game, his main scheme was to take Spider-Man's blood and inject it to himself, in order to improve himself but in the film, his scheme was to defeat and kill Spider-Man, kill his loved ones and destroy the city with his equipment. In the game, unlike in the movie, he was also killed by his glider's blades, that hit him straight in his body, and not in his stomach, which left him to die alone while the glider flew away. *Norman's Goblin character was also a playable character in the game. *Nicolas Cage, John Malkovich, John Travolta and Robert De Niro were all offered the role of the Green Goblin but they turned it down. John Malkovich, John Travolta and Robert De Niro have previously played villains before they were offered the role of the Green Goblin: John Malkovich played Mitch Leary and Cyrus Grissom, John Travolta played Vic Deakins, Castor Troy and Gabriel Shear and Robert De Niro played Jimmy Conway, Max Cady, Ace Rothstein and Gil Renard. *Norman is the only antagonist in the Sam Raimi Spider-Man franchise to be redeemed while dying in the end. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Business Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Liars Category:Legacy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hypocrites Category:Lego Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Thought-Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Rogue Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Gaolers Category:Mental Illness